La aventura de shine
Personajes Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine-Una shinx eufórica,con mucho sentido del humor y que desea vivir grandes aventuras.Puede hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos y es muy expresiva.Vive solo con su madre y se va enamorando poco a poco de Diego. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego-Un riolu valiente pero tímido con sus sentimientos.Es un príncipe y la segunda parte de la historia va de él,su historia y su familia.Siente lo mismo por Shine que ella por él. Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora-Es tranquila y tímida,lo que hace es curar a sus amigos con aromaterapia.Esta superenamorada de Victor.Tiene una hermana llamada Lisa que aparece al final que les ayuda en la batalla contra Dialga. Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor-Es amigo de la infancia de Flora.También le gusta,y a veces lo demuestra. Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_con_una_hermosa_bufanda.png Lisa-La hermana mayor de Flora.Evolucionó en glaceon y volvió,pero tuvo que irse otra vez.Tiene una bufanda que le permite comunicarse con Wish. Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas-En los primeros capítulos se dedicaba a molestar a Shine y Diego. Archivo:Cara_de_Heatran.png Heatran-Es un pokémon muy bruto.Atacó a Diego y es amigo de Dialga.Vive en el volcán Heatran. Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png Dialga-Es amigo de heatran.Por que hubieran atacado a su amigo llegó a matar a Shine Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Wish-Un jirachi muuuuuuuuuy dormilón.Le otorgó una bufanda especial a Lisa que hace que quando Lisa le llame,debe aparecer y cumplir un deseo.Gracias a él,Diego cumple su deseo de revivir a Shine después de la batalla contra Dialga. Cap.1:El encuentro Shine es una shinx que va a vivir grandes aventuras junto a su nuevo amigo Diego,al que encuentra incosciente en un bosque.Shine tiene que ayudarle a volver con su familia,ya que es un príncipe,concretamente de la región Aura,al casi otro lado del planeta pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:*Cantando el caramelldansen*Bi caramelldansen.ou,ou,ou,aua... Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:¡Hala,¿Que es eso?Parece un pokémon. Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png?????:Mffff.Do-donde...estoy... Archivo:Cara_aliviada_de_Shinx.pngShine:(Uf,que alivio,sigue vivo).¿Qué te ha ocurrido?¿Cómo te llamas? Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.pngDiego:Me llamo...Diego...No me... siento bien... Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:Tranquilo Diego.Te llevaré a mi casa. Cap.2 El príncipe perdido Mientras paseaba,Shine se encuentra con un riolu llamado Diego que se queda inconsciente.Lo lleva a su casa sin saber que gracias a él cumplira su sueño de vivir una gran aventura... Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:¿Dónde estoy?Ahora que recuerdo,aquel shinx me socorrio.Tengo que agradecerselo. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:¡Por fin te despiertas,bello durmiente! Archivo:Cara_sorprendida_de_Riolu.png Diego:¡Tú eres el shinx que me salvó!¿Cómo te llamas? Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Shinx.png Shine:Sí,lo soy-Se dice gracias-.Me llamo Shine,encantada. Archivo:Cara_de_Luxray.png Madre de Shine:Anda,por fin te has despertado.Soy la madre de Shine.¿Estás bien? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Sí,estoy bien.Muchas gracias señora. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:Bueno,cuentame algo sobre ti. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Puessss...Solo recuerdo una garn explosión.Ya mí mismo saliendo volando. Archivo:Cara_aliviada_de_Shinx.png Shine:-Vaya avalancha de imformación-Oye,no tienes que recordarlo todo de una vez¿OK? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:¡Oh!He recordado algo very important. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:-Y ahora me viene con el inglés de los c*****s(E sque odio el inglés por un trauma)-Él qué es lo que recuerdas,Diego. Archivo:Cara_sorprendida_de_Riolu.png Diego:¡Que soy el príncipe del reino Aura,estaba viajando y sin quererlo me metí en el volcán Heatran! Archivo:Cara_indecisa_de_Shinx.png Shine:-¿No me estará dando con queso lo del príncipe?-Y pa' que te metistes ahí.Además el reino Aura está en la otra punta del mundo¿sabes? Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_.png Diego:Quería explorarlo,¿tienes algo en contra?Además,no sé el camino para volver a casa como has dicho,está en la otra punta de mundo! Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:N-no,no tengo nada en contra.P-pero si quieres volver-Que si no quieres volver estás chalao-Se el camino,aunque sea largo... Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:¡Vale!Como me has caído bien y te sabes el camino... Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Shinx.png Shine:Pues entonces,¿a qué esperamos?Vámonos. 'Cap.3 Las primeras compras y visitas a aldea Selvia' Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Por cierto,¿dónde estamos? Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:En aldea Selvia.Es dónde nací,crecí...Este sitio significa mucho para mí. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Que bonito...Yo aún no me acuerdo muy bien de mi hogar. Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:Pués jó**te Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Tú sales en el próximo capítulo alcornoque. Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:¡Anda,los almacenes persian!Vamos a comprar algo. Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png Lila:¿Puedo ayudarrte en algo,mi querrida Shine? Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:Sí.-mirando a 500 objetos de la estantería-¡Quiero eso,eso,eso,eso y eso!. Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:-Que exagerada...¿Esta chica sabe lo que significa AHORRAR?!!¡Es una gastadora compulsiva!- Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png Lila:Pero esto son objetos de viaje querrida. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Es que nos vamos a la región Aura. Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png Lila:Sin embarrgo,eso está un pelín lejos parra vosotros. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego y Shine:Lo sabemos Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:Venga,vamonos ya.-Con tantas rebajas y Shine aquí,puede ser PELIGROSO...-_- Cameo:Un estornudo de recuerdo Esto es un cameo de otra historia mía:Entre dos mundos.En el capítulo "oleada oscura" zoroark recuerda qué una shinx llamada Shine le enseño inglés.Vamos a meternos en sus recuerdos. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png Zoroark:*Con un folleto en la garra*Según esto,las clases de inglés son por aquí. Entonces llega a un sofisticado colegio Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:*Shine con 3 años*Como mi madre ta mala la sustituiré yo. Toda la clase:ENTENDIDO Unos días después,zoroark se quedó impresionada con lo que sabía Shine de inglés... Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png Zoroark:¿Pero cómo es que esa niñita da clases de inglés? Archivo:Cara_triste_de_Shinx.png Shine:Buaaaaa...Es chica me a insultado...Es mala...TOT Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png Zoroark:Que te lo decía en el buen sentido Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi_shiny.png Yo:Bueno,aquí se termin el cameo.Continuemos con la historia: 'Cap.4 Un enemigo' Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:Bueno,ya hemos terminado las compras. Archivo:Cara_mareada_de_Riolu.png Diego:¡¡¡ALELUYA!!!¡¡¡GRACIAS A ARCEUS SANTO!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:Oye pardilla,a ver que has comprado...hehehe... Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:¿TÚ otra vez?¡¡¡No te voy a dar nada,NADA!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:En tal caso...¡¡Bola sombra!! Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Shinx.png Shine:Auuuchhh...Eso a dolido muchooooo... Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_png.png Diego:Eres un abusón.¡No te metas con ella! Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:¿Y qué vas a hacer tú al respecto? Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu.png Diego:Esto¡¡¡Llamarada!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:¡Cof,cof,me las pagarás!-se larga ¿corriendo? Archivo:Cara_aliviada_de_Shinx.png Shine:Hala...Has vencido al matón de spiritomb...Uf,ya me siento mejor.Ahora tenemos que ir al bosque pétalo para llegar a ciudad Pétalo. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngDiego:OK.Pos vámonos. 'Cap.5¡Empieza la gran aventura!' Dejamos a Diego y Shine dirigiéndose a bosque pétalo.¡Ahora sí comienza la aventura! Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:-Ahora sé porqué el nombrecito.Aquí el 80% de la plantas son flores-__-- Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Shinx.png Shine:¡Cómo mola este sitio,está lleno de flores preciosas! Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:Juas,juas,juas.HE VUELTO,RIOLU DE MI**DA Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi_shiny.png Yo:¿No crees que dices muchos palabros?>=( Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:La editora tiene razón.Vale-Que pesadito-Rastreo y esfera aural. Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:Vólvere,VÓLVERE...*desaparece* Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Shinx.png Shine:Mi heeeroe.¡Lo has vencido otra vez! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Je,je*se pone rojo*no ha sido nada. Se oye un ras,ras. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:¿Quién anda ahí?¡¡Rayo!! Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png ?????:¡¡auch!!Oye más cuidado. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:Lo siento.Me habías asustado. Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:No pasa nada,lo entiendo.Yo soy Flora.¿Y vosotros? Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:Yo soy Shine.¡Encantada! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Yo soy Diego. Y le contaron todo lo sucedido hasta ahora... Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:Decidido,me voy con vosotros. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:Que guay.Una nueva compañera.¡He,mirad;ahí está la salida! Todos:¡¡¡YUPI!!!-sobretodo Diego- Cap.6 Una hermana de verdad Archivo:Cara_emocionada_de_Leafeon.png Flora:¿Esto es una ciudad?Que guay.Yo...Nunca había salido del boque pero ahora... Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:¿De verdad que nunca saliste del bosque? Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:Sip.Mi madre me lo prohibía decía que era "extremadamente peligroso" y que me sentiría sola...Pero ahora,no me siento sola para nada.Porque tengo amigos,¡amigos de verdad! Archivo:Cara_llorando_de_Shinx.png Shine:Flora,me has emocionado T___T Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Flora,¿tienes algún hermano? Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:Sí.Tenía una hermana mayor que se llamaba Lisa, y se fue y volvió convertida en un precioso glaceon.Sin embargo,se fue otra vez y no he vuelto a saber de ella... A la hora de dormir en los recuerdos de Flora: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Lisa(eevee):Bueno Flora,me tengo que ir... Archivo:Cara_asustada_de_Eevee.png Flora(eevee):Jo...Hermanota,no te vayas... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Lisa(eevee):Tranquila,volveré...Y seré un pokémon bello y elegante,como quiere mamá. (Otro recuerdo de leafeon) Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Lisa(glaceon):¡Flora! Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Eevee.png Flora(eevee):¡Hermanota!As conseguido lo que te propusiste. Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Lisa(glaceon):Ya,pero...No puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo...Pero siempre estaré contigo,en tus recuerdos. Archivo:Cara_indecisa_de_Eevee.png Flora(eevee):Te creo,pero...(El recuerdo se va desvaneciendo y Flora piensa en lo último que le dijo su hermana) "Siempre estaré contigo, en tus recuerdos" Archivo:Cara_emocionada_de_Leafeon.png Flora:Tenías razón hermana...Siempre estarás conmigo... 'Cap.7 La montaña acuática' Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Vaya, que sitio más raro. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:*Saca un mapa de Arceus sabe donde*El mapa dice que se llama "torre acuática"-o no se que gaitas.- Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_.png Diego:¿De dónde has sacado tú ese mapa? Archivo:Cara_indecisa_de_Shinx.png Shine:De un lugar que a ti no te interesa.¿Entramos ya? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Vale.-Descubriré de dónde a sacado ese mapa.Es que me suena pero, ¿de qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:Soy LUCAS EL SPIRITOMB.Y vengoa por TI.(señelando a Shine) Archivo:Cara_aliviada_de_Shinx.png Shine:Sabes,solo te lo voy a decir UNA VEZ.Eres un pesado con la venganza de los *censurado* a y, por ciero...¡¡¡RAYO!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi_shiny.pngYo:¡Y tú dices mucho palabros! D=< Archivo:Cara_de_Spiritomb.png Lucas:*Tostado*Volveré y ME VENGARÉ...cof,cof *desaparece* Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png ??????:He Flora,¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Archivo:Cara_emocionada_de_Leafeon.png Flora:*Se pone roja como un tomate*Vi-víctor,hola.Estoy explorando la torre con mi amigos Shine y Diego. Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:*Le susurra a Flora*Tranquila Flora,yo guardo tu secreto. Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:Pues os daré una pista,todos los pokémon que hay aquí son de tipo agua,así que Shine y tú teneis las de ganar.-¡Pero a mí no me ataquéis!-Y últimamente los pokémon que viven aquí se vuelven brutos.Bueno me tengo que ir.¡Hasta luego! Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon_buena.png Flora:*En su mundo*Adiooooos... Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Se te nota mucho que estás enamorada de tal Víctor. Archivo:Cara_de_Sharpedo.png Quiensea:Juas,juas,juas.OS MATARÉ A TODOS. Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:*Furiosa*NADIE me saca de mi mundo así por la buenas¡¡¡Rayo solar!!! KO Archivo:Cara_aliviada_de_Shinx.png Shine:*Gota anime*Supongo que las apariencias engañan. Archivo:Cara_de_Gyarados.png Yoquesequiénes:¡¡¡A la carga!!! Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Shinx.png Shine:Como mola,por fin me voy a divertir.¡¡Trueno!! KO Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_.png Diego:Jo, ¿cuándo me toca a mí? Archivo:Cara_de_Bibarel.png Undesconocido:¡¡A por él!! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Tendré que comformarme con este idiota.¡¡Esfera aural!! KO Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:Bueno pues creo que queda ya poco. Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:*Aparece de la nada*Pues es verdad,la salida está ahí delante. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:-es ha sido raro-Muchas gracias Víctor.Nosotros nosotros ya nos vamos Cap.8 El pueblo burbuja Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Shine...Ya me acuerdo de donde me sonaba ese mapa... Archivo:Cara_indecisa_de_Shinx.png Shine:-glup-¿D-de dónde? Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_.png Diego:¡¡¡¡LO COMPRE YO CON MI DINERO!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:*intentando evitar un accidente probable*He,mirad,hemos llegado a pueblo burbuja y según el mapa,tenemos que pasar por la pradera azafrán. Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:Dale con los nombrecitos... Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Shinx.png Shine:Pues vámonos ya. LLegaron a la pradera azafrán, y como era muy corta,no malgastaré saliva letras en contarlo Esto sí que lo diré:Leafeon tuvo su primera(y única) batalla contra Lucas el spiritomb y gano(cómo no...-_-) 'Cap.9 V.S. heatran' Archivo:Cara_asustada_de_Shinx.png Shine:Glup,estamos en el volcán heatran... Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:Sí.Hasta a mí me da un miedo... Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:Un volcán no es el sitio perfecto pa´mi Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:*aparece de la nada*Ya lo sé.Y por eso os e seguido.Protegere a Flora de los ataques de fuego. Bueno,se pasan el volcán Heatran...(no lo voy a contar porque es un puro aburrimiento.) Llegan a la cima y aparece Heatran furioso. Archivo:Cara_de_Heatran.png Heatran:¿Que co-o haces aquí otra vez fantoche de riolu. Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Shinx.png Shine:No le digas eso a mi amigo...¡O te las verás conmigo!(Q temeraria O__O) Archivo:Cara_de_Heatran.png Heatran:¡Qué ingenua!¡¡¡Explosión!!! Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Shinx.png Shine:Aaaaaaaaaaa...*Se desmaya* Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_.png Diego:¿Como te atreves?¡¡¡¡¡Esfera aural!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:¡¡¡Hidrobomba¡¡¡ Heatran KO Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:Oh,no.Como no curemos a Shine proto va a... Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:Yo me ocupo.¡Aromaterapia a toda potencia! Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Shinx.png Shine:¿Do-dónde estoy? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Yo no me preocupado -menos mal que está bien...- Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:*Tono sarcástico*Sí,sobretodo. 'Cap.10 Hacia el final' Dejamos a Shine y compañia casi llegando a Aura.No parece que Shine está muy feliz... Archivo:Cara_asustada_de_Shinx.png Shine:*A punto de llorar*Casi hemos llegado...Solo falta el mar luvdisc... Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:Shine...-Yo también quiero seguir contigo...- Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:*pensando:¿Mar luvdisc?Es el lugar perfecto para decírselo...* Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:Bueno...Hay que coger un barco para llegar.-Estos dos van a terminar casándose.- Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:Yo iré nadando. Van al puesto donde se venden las canoas y compran una... Esta parte es peligrosa para los que tienen asco de los besos.(Y el siguiente capítulo también) Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:Oye Flora... Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:¿Sí? Víctor se acerca a Flora,la besa profundamente,se sonrojan y se quedan callados. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:-Es el momento-Oye Shine,yo... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:¿Que pasa? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:Es que...Yo... Groaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:¡Que c**o a sido eso! Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png Dialga:¡Soy Dialga!Y mi amigo heatran me a contado que le habéis atacado...¡Así que decíd adiós!¡¡¡Pulso dragón!!! Bien espectadores.Se acerca la batalla final.¡Y va a tener de todo!Ya lo vereis. Narradora:¡Cambio y fuera! Cap.11 La batalla final Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:Yo y Shine combatiremos contra tí Ditalga Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png Dialga:Es DIALGA hijo de p**a Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:LO QUE SEA¡¡¡Rayo hielo!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine:Y yo ¡¡¡Trueno!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png Dialga:*Dirigiéndose a Víctor*¡Quita de mi camino sabandija azulada! Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Víctor:Auuuchhh...*se debilita* Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Flora:¡Víctor,no! Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Shinx.png Shine:Pobre Víctor.¿Qué le has hecho,abusón? Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png Dialga:Le e dado un "pequeño" distorsión. Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Shinx.png Shine:Pues pienso luchar contigo HASTA EL FIN. Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_png.png Diego:¡No,no lo hagas! Archivo:Cara_triste_de_Shinx.png Shine:Lo siento...¡Pero he de hacerlo por todos!¡A batallar Dialga! Después de un durísimo combate para Shine,Dialga tiene acorralada a Shine y está listo para dar el golpe de gracia cuando aparece alguien muy poco esperado... Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png Dialga:Bien pequeña shinx,¡date por muerta! Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Shinx.png Shine:¡Jamás! Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_con_una_hermosa_bufanda.png Lisa:¡Déjala en paz Dialga!¡¡¡Rayo hielo!!! Archivo:Cara_emocionada_de_Leafeon.png Flora:*llorando*¡Hermana! Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_con_una_hermosa_bufanda.png Lisa:¡Hermanita!¡Que diferente estás!Bueno,e venido a ayudarte. Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png Dialga:¡Pero no lograrás detener la muerte de este shinx.¡¡¡Hiperrrayo!!! Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Shinx.png Shine:...*empieza a desvanecerse* Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:*Gritando*Te quiero Shine... Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_con_una_hermosa_bufanda.png Lisa:¡¡¡Rayo hielo!!! Dialga KO Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Diego:*Tirado en el suelo llorando profundamente* Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_con_una_hermosa_bufanda.png Lisa:Tranquilo,sé una solución. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Diego:*Secándose las lágrimas*¿Cuál? Cap.12 La sala de los deseos En el último capítulo Shine combatió contra Dialga ayudada por Lisa.Pero Shine muere en combate.Lisa afirma conocer una solución y los lleva a todos a una cueva que termina en una especie de salón con un dibujo de una estrella en el suelo... thumb|left Diego:¿Dónde estamos? thumb|left Lisa:¡Eh,Wish!¡Pedido urgente! thumb|left Wish:Yo quería dormir un poco más...Pero bueno,como es urgente...Uaaaaaaaaaa... thumb|left Wish:¿Y bien?No tengo to el día.Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Pide tu deseo de una vez... thumb|left Diego:Pues es que la chica que me gusta mi mejor amiga a muerto...¿Podrías revivirla? thumb|left Wish:OK.*Le brilla loquesea que tenga en la cabeza*Ziuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm.Hala ahora me voy a dormir.Rooonccc... Una zona de la sala brilla y aparece Shine dormida como un angelito.Se despierta y... thumb|left Huaaaaaaa.''Buenos días. thumb|left Diego:*más feliz que unas pascuas*Esa es la Shine que yo conozco. ''Salen de la sala y Shine se entera de todo lo ocurrido.Luego están Diego y Shine juntos y solos delante del castillo de los padres de Diego.Ninguno quiere abandonar al otro pero Diego debe heredar el reino...Por otra parte,Lisa le ha prometido ha Flora que se quedará con ella...Sin embargo,esto no es el fin.He hecho una segunda parte con nuevos personajes y aventuras...Nuevas aventuras de Shine. Firmado:debina 10:26 28 jun 2010 (UTC)Dawn y jirachi fandebina 10:26 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas Pokémon Categoría:Novela de Aventura Categoría:Novelas Terminadas